His Twins
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: When he gets forced into babysitting the twins, Ethan ends up getting caught by the pair which only increases his internal claim of Lewie and Beast, being his twins and no one else's.
1. Agreeing to Lewie

**His Twins  
** Chapter One: " **Agreeing to Lewie** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Why did I agree to this?" Ethan groaned.

When his parents had announced that they were going out, Ethan knew that he should have bolted. Anywhere. He didn't care as long as it wasn't anywhere near the house. Since anywhere would be better than being left to babysit the young twins. While one of them alone was bearable, to say the least, they were a storm of chaos when they were together. The last time they were left with a babysitter, the sitter had left the house with her shirt charred and her hair far from the neat and tidy style that she had arrived with. The sitter had moved states and, from the discussion that he had heard from their parents, changed her name as well. It wasn't that Ethan didn't love his younger brothers, he did, but at times they were a nightmare. The fact that he would need to keep a constant eye on them to make sure that they wouldn't destroy the family house also meant that Ethan wasn't going to get any real time to rock out on his guitar. He still had the memory of what had awaited the family one night when Rachel had been in charge of the twins. The house had ended up with a smell that no amount of cleaning could remove. Luckily it had disappeared after a week or so of the house being aired.

So far for him, the twins were currently behaving. He knew it wouldn't last.

Ethan assumed that this was only because of the twins currently being in different areas of the house. With Beast down in the living room watching some television show where people wrestled alligators, while Lewie was up in the bathroom, showering. Since the pair were distracted by their activities, Ethan decided to head up to his bedroom in order to play his guitar even if only just for a few minutes.

"Beast, behave and NO destroying the house," Ethan commanded, gaining a weird look from the slightly younger twin.

Beast simply scrunched up his nose at his older brother, he wasn't entirely sure why the rest of the family thought that they would destroy the house. In the end, they lived there and all of their things were there, so in Beast's mind, it would be stupid to destroy it. Besides, his parents had made a deal with the three of them. If the house was neat and the twins were clean then all three of them would get allowances for the first time in a while. With the twins having only earnt the privilege of an allowance a couple of times in their young lives due to their mischief.

"Whatever, Ethan." Beast sighed.

"Hey, don't just ' _whatever Ethan_ ' me!" Ethan snapped, glaring at the younger boy who was now poking out his tongue. "Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?"

Beast giggled, before looking at his brother in awe. "Woah… are you an old man?"

The teenager snorted at Beast's reaction, with the teen shaking his head since he knew that the twins would find something to destroy. There just wasn't a question of if they would, it was simply a case of when will the next item be destroyed. Beast replied by poking his tongue out at his older brother who rolled his eyes before heading out of the living room. He knew that the younger of the twins wasn't a bad kid and truly didn't mean to destroy anything, he was just an overactive young boy who followed the ideas that his older twin came up with. Ethan was glad that his little brother had finally started to speak up for himself a little more however since he had been pushed by Harley to have what he had wanted for his half-birthday instead of the ideas that Lewie had wanted. Lewie had not been thrilled about Harley's involvement, something Beast had noticed. With the boys ending up hiding away in a closet together, enjoying some twin time, cuddled up. Ethan had thought it was cute once he had seen the picture which their mother had taken when she had found the twins

Attempting to shake the thoughts of the twin's from his thoughts, Ethan slowly made his way out of the living room and towards the stairs. Pausing slightly, in order to give Beast the chance to destroy something that he would need to get fixed quickly. When no sound came, he made his way up to his bedroom. As he made his way into his bedroom, the teenager closed the door to his bedroom since he knew that he would have to use his free time to deal with the effect. Lewie, while he took a long time in the shower, would be out soon enough and Beast wouldn't stay by himself for long either. Groaning slightly, knowing that he wouldn't get to spend the time on his guitar, but also knowing that the rest of the night would be hell if he didn't. Heading straight to his bed in the corner of the room, the teenager jumped onto the bed. Groaning slightly when he landed on one of the twin's toys.

"OW! Ugh, come on, guys!" He grunted.

Throwing the toy over at the twin's side of the bedroom, Ethan found his eyes drifting off to the side where he saw the twin's discarded underwear. He attempted to ignore the feeling of his crotch throbbing slightly from the sight of them, Ethan returned his thoughts to Georgie's friends. Planning on using them to be the stimuli as he pleasured himself. It was better than the other possibility of thinking about the troublesome pair that was outside of the room, possibly destroying everything. Since he knew that he wouldn't have time to do it how he preferred, completely naked, the boy began unzipping his jeans. Once they were undone, he fingered them along with the waistband of his black boxer briefs and lowered them down. With the teenager allowing them to come to a rest, just underneath his dropped and very slightly hair covered ball-sac. Before taking a hold of his member, Ethan used his hands to raise his t-shirt slightly in order to reveal his abs, with the boy rubbing them lightly to turn himself on further. He was proud of his chest, with the teen having hit the gym at school lately in order to tone himself up and get some abs that he knew would drive the girl's crazy when he was able to show them off. Something he did frequently to impress his girl of the week.

Lost in his thoughts, Ethan didn't hear himself getting joined until Lewie spoke. "Woah."

Ethan was sure that his world stopped as he heard the sound of his younger brother's voice. With the teenager praying that this was just a messed up dream and his brother wasn't currently staring at him while he was pleasuring himself with everything on display. While Lewie and Beast had occasionally seen him completely naked due to being brothers and sharing a bedroom. But they had never ever seen him in this state before as he would go out of his way to hide it from his younger brothers by doing it in the bathroom or late at night when the twins were fast asleep. Even if he occasionally felt weird by pleasuring himself as Lewie and Beast's snores filled the room. Looking over towards the door of his shared bedroom, Ethan's nightmare came true when he found Lewie standing there with the door wide open. With Lewie clad in nothing more than a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. Ethan mentally freaked with the teenager quickly reaching down and grabbing his underwear and jeans. He quickly pulled them up despite the pain of shoving his hardened length into his preferred tight jeans. In his mind, the pain was worth not having his younger brother staring at it.

While he wasn't entirely sure why he did it since Lewie had seen his chest more times than he could count, Ethan also pulled his shirt down to cover himself. Now covered, the teenage boy's attention went back to his younger brother. Their eyes meeting as they stared at each other, neither knowing how they should continue on from this moment. Even if Ethan was the only one who truly knew that something had changed. As he continued to stare at his younger brother, Ethan's mind was racing with ideas, ideas that had him seriously wondering if he was mentally impaired. He couldn't believe that he was even thinking about doing this, but the thoughts were there and the teenager found himself unable to get away from them. The thoughts were pushing him to get Lewie further into the room and introduce the young boy into the realm of pleasure that he thought Lewie would be years ahead for him to experience. With his younger brother watching his every move, Ethan's thoughts took control of his body and the teenager made his first move. The teen grabbed onto the bottom of his t-shirt, with the boy slowly easing it off of him to showcase his more muscular chest to his younger brother. A move that had Lewie scrunching his nose in confusion about why he was being shown this or why he couldn't pull his eyes away from his brother's chest.

A chest that was a lot better than his own or even their dads, who was somewhat hairier and a little chubbier then himself and Ethan. His eyes lightly traced the outline of his older brother's abs, a move that had Lewie's cock twitching a little. Lewie wasn't entirely sure how someone got them, but he found himself glad that he was at least aware of what abs were after hearing some of the older boys talking about and comparing them, each saying there's would get more girls. Lewie wasn't really sure about why they wanted girls, but he guessed that it had to do with something that happened later in life since his brother was obsessed with them. His attention was turned back to Ethan who had fully removed his jeans and was now standing in just his tenting boxer briefs. Ethan noticed that his younger brother's eyes were on the tent in his boxer briefs, which hadn't gone down even a bit since Lewie walked into the room, if not actually getting harder. Noticing that the door was still open and that Beast could possibly join them if he didn't shut it, Ethan made his move. The younger boy ended up giving his older brother a confused look when he watched as Ethan walked around him. Turning slightly, the toweled boy followed every move of his older brother as Ethan walked over to the door to their shared bedroom, closing it. He wasn't really sure why but he gulped when he heard a click and knew that the door had been locked.

He knew that it was going to happen now, there was no more turning back.

The older boy moved back around until he was standing in front of his younger brother once more before fingering the waistband of his boxer briefs. Ethan made sure that Lewie's eyes were watching him before he lowered his underwear down and once again revealed his hardened length to his young sibling. Once he was completely naked, Ethan looked over at Lewie, who was still covered by his towel with Ethan finding himself wanting to see what was under it.

He closed his eye for a few moments before he decided to go for it: "Okay, uh… t-take off your towel."

"What? Why should I do that?" The young boy was heavily confused about what was going on and why his brother wanted him to remove his only layer of privacy. He smirked and crossed his arms; "I happen to find this shirt quite comfortable.

Ethan sighed but knew that his younger brother didn't understand what was going on. "Just do it, Lewie."

The boy found himself staring at his older brother, taking in the view of Ethan's hardened member before gulping nervously. He wondered if he really should do this or if he should run and tell Beast how big of a weirdo their older brother was and how Ethan had wanted to see him naked. Seeing Ethan still staring down at him, Lewie slowly made his decision and found himself hoping that he wasn't going to be the wrong one. But the pursuit of something cool that he could show Beast had led him to this. While making sure Ethan's eyes were on him, Lewie fingered the waistband of the towel. Letting it drop to the ground, Lewie revealed himself to his older brother. Ethan's eyes quickly raked the smooth, hairless naked body of his younger brother, gulping slightly as he took in the sight of Lewie's small cock. Lewie was a little confused when he noticed this before some nerves grew when Ethan got off the bed and walked towards him, with his erection swinging between his legs. When he reached his younger brother, Ethan lowered himself to his knees in front of Lewie. He wasn't entirely sure why he was about to do this but the teen was letting his hormones control him as he reached out and grabbed onto Lewie's cock.

"ETHAN!" Lewie nearly shouted. With the boy shocked that his older brother had his cock in his hand. Since the only one who had ever touched it outside of him was Beast.

"Calm down, dude, I promise you it will be super cool," Ethan replied. With the teen beginning to play with Lewie's cock, attempting to get his little brother's dick hard.

Lewie didn't know what his older brother was doing but the feeling of Ethan playing with his cock was definitely getting to him. With the boy beginning to twitch and squirm as Ethan played with him until his own cock was sticking out like Ethan's erect cock which was rubbing against his leg. Lewie was about to say something when he was shocked by his older brother once more. With Lewie watching on as Ethan leaned down and engulfed his small cock in one move. Lewie moaned loudly from the feeling of his cock and small balls being inside of Ethan's mouth.

"Oh god, Ethan what are you doing!" Lewie moaned.

Ethan didn't respond and instead began to suck on his younger brother's cock, using his tongue to roll Lewie's balls around his mouth. After a few moments, he allowed his brother's balls to fall out and focused on bobbing back and forth on the small length. Ethan didn't react when Lewie reached down and grabbed onto his hair, with Lewie pulling on it occasionally as the feeling of Ethan's tongue teasing his cock. Ethan continued to suck until Lewie started breathing heavily and the younger boy began to twitch around. Ethan found himself having to use one hand to hold Lewie up as the younger boy had his dry cum.

"What was that?" Lewie breathed. With the younger boy trying to get his breath back and stop his knees from wanting to buckle.

"It's called cumming, Lewie. But a kid like you can just dry cum." Ethan supplied.

"Wow..." Lewie breathed out.

"If you wanted to, I could show you something else that's even cooler than having a dry cum." Ethan offered with a grin. Though he expected Lewie to say no and instead want to go and play with Beast.

The older boy leaned back a little in order to enjoy the view of his little brother's naked body. While Lewie wasn't that grown up yet, his little brother wasn't exactly ugly and instead fairly good looking. The teen's eyes roamed up and down the younger boy's naked body, taking as much in as he could since he doubted he would ever get to do this with Lewie again. Lewie was a little confused about why his older brother was looking at him like that. However, it was his older brother's proposal that had him interested.

The curiosity of the proposal won out over the confusion, with Lewie demanding to know. "Like what?"

"O-oh really? Uh… Well, do you trust me?" Ethan questioned. He was shocked that Lewie hadn't run off to find Beast and drag him in to learn this too. Though the teen found himself preferring the idea of having both twins to play with. Ethan knew the answer but he didn't want to literally come out are just ask if he could fuck his younger brother.

"No?" Lewie responded. The boy scrunched his face up as he wondered what was wrong with his older brother. Ethan could only groan, while the answer was what he expected, it wasn't what he wanted.

"You will just have to trust me then," Ethan replied. "Go and get on your bed."

"Okay?" Lewie frowned.

The younger boy gave his older brother a weird look before heading over to his bed. He yelped loudly when Ethan reached out and gave his small ass a slight slap. Lewie looked back and glared at his older brother who just grinned at him and motioned for him to get onto the bed. Ethan grinned at the innocence of his younger brother when Lewie just sat down on the bed awkwardly. Before he could focus on the fact he was destroying said innocence, Ethan followed his younger brother over to his bed.

"So, why are we sitting on my bed?" Lewie questioned.

Ethan smiled. "Well, we won't be sitting down for long. For the next thing, we are going to do, you need to lie down on your tummy."

" _Why_?"


	2. Beast Finds Out

**His Twins  
** Chapter Two: " **Beast Finds Out** "

 _We have decided to split the former lengthier chapter into two, in order to assist with the readability of our stories. This stems from numerous comments from readers about how lengthier our work can be at times._

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Just do it." Ethan sighed.

"You're weird," Lewie muttered.

"A-and you're being a brat!" Ethan snapped back, with his cock twitching when he saw Lewie's bare ass.

Despite his confusion about what was going on, he followed the order, with the naked younger boy moving around on his bed until Lewie was lying down on his stomach. With Ethan now having a clear view of the younger boy's small perky butt. He couldn't stop himself from staring at his brother's ass for a few moments, almost licking his lips slightly before he decided to get to it. He stood up and moved over to his chest of draws and fishing through his underwear until he brought out a tube of lube. He had gotten it off of one of the boys he had slept with from school who had taught him about it in the first place.

On the bed, Lewie had turned his head to see what his older brother was doing. Noticing the tube, he had a question. "What's that?"

"Just something to make it a little easier for you."

"Okay?"

Ethan undid the lid of the lube and squeezed some onto his finger before moving over to Lewie. With Lewie nearly screaming from the coldness of the liquid when Ethan reached down and massaged it into Lewie's hole. With the younger boy twitching and protesting as he realized what Ethan wanted to play with. Ethan knew that Lewie's protests would calm down when the coldness disappeared and he was able to show Lewie what it was for.

Once Ethan had calmed down with playing with his hole, Lewie demanded to know what his older brother was doing. "Ethan! Why are you playing with my butt?"

"Showing you something else."

Lewie wasn't entirely sure about what his brother had planned: "And that has to do with my butt?"

"Yep," Ethan smirked. With the younger boy groaning lightly when the teen began to use his finger to rub circles against Lewie's entrance.

"But isn't that weird! That's where my POOP comes out!" Lewie replied. Squirming around a little from the feeling.

"Your butt has more uses than just _pooping_."

"Like farting?"

"Even better," Ethan replied.

Lewie found himself regretting it when he asked. "Like _what_?"

Ethan didn't respond verbally but instead began to slowly ease his finger into the younger boy's ass. Lewie had to bury his head in his pillow as he screamed loudly from the feeling of Ethan's finger easing into him. He wanted to protest that things weren't meant to go in that way, but Ethan wasn't stopping and continued pushing until he was knuckles deep inside of him. He stayed put until the noises being released by the younger boy had calmed down a little and he thought Lewie was ready for it.

"OW! E-ETHAN!" Lewie cried. The younger boy started twitching around as Ethan's finger back to move in and out.

"It will get better Lewie, I promise."

The teen began to move a little gentler, hoping that he wouldn't hurt his younger brother. The last thing he needed was for Beast to notice something wrong with Lewie and tell on him, which would have him kicked out of the family quickly. He continued to move his finger inside of Lewie's ass for a little while, before pulling it when he decided it was time for the real thing. He wasn't sure if Lewie would be able to handle the size of his cock but as he felt the tightness of Lewie's ass around his finger, he couldn't say no to the chance.

"Lewie, grip onto your sheets. Okay?" Ethan warned, feeling a little nervous. "The next bit is going to hurt a little, but it will feel good once the pain goes away."

Lewie found himself unable to watch as his older brother poured some lube onto his hand before reaching down and using the lube to get his cock ready. The younger boy's eyes widened as he realized what Ethan was going to slide into him next. Before he could say anything, Ethan angled the mushroom head of his three and a half inch cock towards Lewie's entrance, with the head rubbing against Lewie's entrance. Ethan wasn't the only one who moaned from the feeling, with Lewie releasing his own as he squirmed slightly from the feeling of Ethan's dick against his ass. Lewie's moan turned into another near scream as Ethan's cock began to push against his hole, with Ethan slowly easing into the younger boy's ass. The younger boy continued to cry out from the slight pain as Ethan eased into his ass.

"Oh god, _Lewie_ …"

The teen was shocked at how good it felt to have Lewie's ass around the length of his cock, squeezing it and attempting to milk it dry. Once both boys had gotten used to the feeling, Ethan began to move inside of his little brother's ass, with Lewie crying into his pillow as he tried to get used to the mix of pain and intense pleasure. Ethan slowly got into a rhythm of sliding back and forth inside of his younger brother, with their room beginning to fill with the sound of his moans. His moans were joined by the occasional release of moans from the younger boy who had begun to slowly get used to the feeling of being fucked by Ethan. Lewie found himself wondering if it would feel even better if it was Beast inside of him rather than Ethan's, whose cock was definitely a lot bigger than his own cock or the finger Ethan had used to finger him. Meanwhile, as the pleasure grew, Ethan began to speed up his thrusts into the younger boy's ass before pulling out when he felt the urge to cum. Ethan reached down and grabbed his cock and began stroking it furiously until his cum was flying onto the smooth back of Lewie. Ethan found himself lost in the pleasure of shooting his load that he didn't notice the lack of response from his younger brother who had passed out from the sheer amount of feeling. Something the teen didn't notice until he had finished shooting his load onto his little brother.

As his cock began to soften, the spent teen panted out: "Damn Lewie! That was fucking awesome bro."

His only response were soft snores.

Ethan could only smile softly as he looked down at the younger boy, spent and passed-out figure. While he wasn't entirely sure that he should have fooled around with Lewie, he had definitely enjoyed it since Lewie's hole was definitely tighter then the couple of boys he had fooled around with at school. Though, he was shocked that Beast hadn't heard him and Lewie doing at it since the younger boy wasn't entirely quiet. Climbing off of the bed, Ethan moved over to the closet and pulled out some clean clothes for Lewie. Moving back to the younger boy, Ethan pulled the clothes onto the younger boy in order to give Lewie back some dignity if anyone walked in. When Lewie was fully dressed again. Ethan leaned down and pressed his lips to the forehead of the boy.

"Rest now."

The teenager left the room after a little while and was going to head down to the living room, but he found Beast waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

Ethan raised his eyebrow at the boy. "Um, what's up, Beast?"

"I heard what you did, to Lewie," Beast growled, glaring at his brother.

Ethan gulped slightly from the glare on his little brother's face but found himself needing to know. "Uh, what exactly do you think that you heard?"

"What you did to Lewie!"

"And what do you think that I did to Lewie?" Ethan questioned, nervously.

"I heard you playing with his butt!"

"Ew!" Ethan tried. Hoping that if he played disgusted then Beast wouldn't press on. "Why would I play with Lewie's ass?"

"Cause you did!"

"Now why would you think that?" Ethan questioned, sweating slightly.

"You moaned out that Lewie's ass felt amazing!" Beast protested loudly.

"Uh, I think you just dreamt that one Beast. Why would I say Lewie's ass felt amazing?"

Though as the teenager continued to look at the younger twin, he found himself wondering what Beast would be like and if he would feel as amazing as Lewie. With the teen feeling his spent member trying to reawaken after shooting its load into Lewie. Something that got worse when he noticed something in Beast's basketball shorts, a small bump in the front of his shorts which he knew wasn't normal for Beast. His eyes widened a little when he realized that the buttp was roughly the same the length of Lewie's cock, meaning Beast had an erection. Something that was almost causing him to moan, but he managed to stop himself.

"I don't know! But you did!"

"You definitely imagined things, Beast." Ethan continued.

"I didn't! And if you don't admit it to me, then I'll tell mom and dad!" Beast growled.

Ethan sighed in response, he couldn't allow Beast to go to his parents with this. While they wouldn't really believe Beast at first, if Lewie couldn't walk right later, then they might put pieces together and he didn't need them finding out. He wasn't entirely sure what his parents would do about him fucking his little brother, but he knew he wouldn't be seeing Lewie and Beast anytime soon. At least not unsupervised, If he didn't end up in juvenile prison of course. He had no choice but to do something with Beast and hope that his little brother wouldn't spill the beans on what he had done to Lewie. He decided on using the lounge room as it would cause fewer questions than taking Beast up into their shared bedroom and him seeing his twin brother past out.

"Fine… let's go into the lounge room," Ethan sighed, despite his annoyance.

"Okay!"

Slightly nervous as they walked into the living room, the older boy looked around to make sure no one was going to be catching them and that there would be enough time for them to get dressed if someone got home. As Beast sat down on the couch, Ethan walked over and made sure all of the windows were locked and curtains closed. He didn't need some passer-by to see him completely naked and being sexual with his equally naked little brother. Once he had done his checks, Ethan moved over and sat on the coffee table in front of Beast.

" _So_ …"

"What did you do to Lewie's butt?" Beast blurted out. The twin unable to stop his curiosity from escaping as he wondered what happened to Lewie.

"Woah, straight to the point eh?" Ethan smirked.

Beast blushed a little. "Well? What did you do to it?"

"Do you want to just know that? Or do you want to get everything that Lewie got?" Ethan questioned. While he knew he was admitting to doing other things with Lewie, the idea of being with both of the twins, one after another was far too kinky for him not to undertake.

"Everything!" Beast demanded.

The younger boy didn't want to miss out on any experience that his twin brother had and he was definitely going to make sure he talked to Lewie about what happened to. To make sure that Ethan didn't try any funny business and not do something with him that Lewie got. Ethan sighed slightly when he saw the look in Beast's eyes and knew that the younger boy wouldn't stop until he got what Lewie did. Despite the kink of fucking both of the twins, Ethan sighed when he realized that he was already pretty spent and it would take him a little time before he was able to fuck Beast properly. The teenager planned on getting Beast to suck him, but Ethan knew that he wouldn't be shooting a lot. But he was definitely going to enjoy seeing if Lewie or Beast were better.

"Well, if you want to do everything then you need to get naked," Ethan replied.

"Why?"

Ethan raised his eyebrow slightly. "Well if you don't want to do what Lewie and I did."

"Fine! I'll do it!" Beast responded.

Ethan grinned as the other twin stripped down in front of him, with the boy noticing all of the differences between Beast and Lewie's naked body. With Beast's body a little more undefined and thinner than Lewie's, with the teen able to see the younger boy's rib cages slightly when he breathed in. He stopped focusing when Beast began to ease down his basketball shorts, revealing his Marvel inspired briefs which were tenting heavily from his small erection. Beast was a little confused about why his cock was acting weirdly, while it had gotten like this a few times before, it was never stuck out this much. He shook his head slightly and resolved to question Ethan about it one day, instead he fingered the waistband of his briefs and lowered them down to leave himself completely naked.

"So what do we do first?" Beast questioned.

The boy found himself wondering why Ethan was almost staring at his stiff cock, and why it almost looked like Ethan was drooling. Ethan gulped slightly and didn't respond, instead of reaching out and wrapping his hand around the tiny length of Beast's cock. Which he noticed was a little smaller than Lewie's cock, but seemed to be a little thicker. Beast's eyes widened when Ethan grabbed his cock and squeezed it. He moaned slightly as he wondered if Ethan had done this to Lewie. Ethan grinned at the reaction he was getting from Beast and began to lightly stroke the small cock.

"Oh god, what are you doing Ethan?" Beast moaned. As his older brother's hand continued to pump his small length.

Ethan smirked a little at the reaction that he was getting from his younger brother: "Don't worry, you will love it Beast. Lewie did."

He continued to stroke Beast's cock for a few moments before moving onto the next step. Beast watched on as Ethan let go of his erect cock, with the boy wondering if Ethan was going to undress too. Ethan didn't leave Beast's cock alone for long as he leaned down and engulfed Beast's cock into his mouth. Unlike with Lewie, he didn't take the entire length into his mouth and instead focused on sucking just the mushroom head. A move that had his little brother moaning.

"Oh god." Beast moaned.

After a while of teasing the tiny mushroom head of Beast's cock, Ethan began to bob back and forth on the small length. As Ethan moved back and forth on his stiff cock, Beast reached down and grabbed onto Ethan's long hair in order to stabilize himself as the feeling of Ethan sucking on his cock rocked his system. Like with Lewie before him, it didn't take Ethan long before he was having to hold up Beast as the younger boy experienced his dry cum. With Beast crying out a mix of non-understandable sounds as his cock tried to pump out something it didn't yet produce.

Once he had pulled off of Beast's cock, Ethan grinned at the tired little boy who had dropped back onto the couch. "So what did you think of that?"

"I-it felt," Beast panted. "A-amazing."

"Good, so is there anything else that you wanted to experience," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I want to know what you did to Lewie's butt!"

Ethan sighed. "Well just like you can get pleasure from your dick... you can also get pleasure from your ass."

"Huh, how?" Beast demanded.

"Well, if you lie on your stomach and I'll show you how."

Beast grinned due to the fact he was finally getting to know what Ethan had done to his older twin and quickly got onto his stomach. Ethan felt his own cock throb slightly, from the sight of Beast's little ass which looked to be begging him to enter it. But if he was going to do it, then he was going to make sure he was able to pump a large load of his cum deep inside of his other little brother.

"So now what?"

Ethan grinned at how eager his little brother was and moved his finger around to the front of Beast's mouth. "Suck on my fingers for a few moments little brother."

Beast wasn't entirely sure why he was doing it, but he did what he was told and sucked on his older brother's fingers. With Ethan grinning from the feeling of Beast's talented tongue working its magic once again. After enjoying Beast's mouth for a few moments, Ethan eased them out before moving his hand down to lightly run the tip of his finger against Beast's hole. Beast's eyes widened slightly from the awkward feeling of Ethan touching his hole but trusted his older brother until Ethan's finger began to ease into him.

"WHY THE HECK IS YOUR FINGER IN MY ASS!" Beast demanded, squirming slightly from the feeling.

"You wanted to see _exactly_ what I did to Lewie right."

He found himself burying his head into the couch pillows, as Ethan continued to force his finger into Beast's ass. While he was hearing the sounds of pain being released from the younger twins, he knew that Beast would eventually get used to the feeling. He ignored Beast's cries slightly as he began to finger the boy's extremely tight hole. With Ethan shocked at how much tighter Beast was in comparison to Lewie's. When Beast's cries had died down slightly, Ethan slowly eased the second finger into his younger brother's ass in order to give him at least the same thickness Lewie had experienced. Beast continued to cry out but Ethan did notice that the painful cries were getting joined by some pleasurable ones. Ethan grinned and continued his fingering until Beast was beginning to squirm around from the pleasure of his upcoming orgasm.

"E-ETHAN! I-I'm gonna pee!" Beast whined, with the younger boy clenching his fists.

"Mm, your ass keeps squeezing my fingers, dude," Ethan replied, loving the look of pure ecstasy on his little brother's face.

Ethan continued to finger the younger twin as Beast squirmed and twitched around on the couch, experiencing his second dry cum. With the boy's orgasm overpowering the younger boy's senses. He grinned slightly at the thought of causing both of his little brother's to experience their first orgasms in the space of the same day. His finger continued to move back and forth inside of Beast's tightening hole until the younger boy's twitching died down and like Lewie before him, Beast was reduced to a slumber in order to recover from the onslaught of pure pleasure. The teen slowly eased his fingers out of his little brother before sucking them clean, to get the taste of Beast's young ass. Once he had finished getting his finger clean, he dressed the younger boy before scooping Beast up and carrying him upstairs to their shared bedroom. He laid the younger boy down next to his twin brother before kissing both on the forehead and leaving the room. As he left the room, Ethan couldn't help but think to himself.

' _God today was weird…'_


End file.
